Broken Heart
by Izumi Nairi
Summary: "Aku menyukaimu." itulah yang dikatakan Maito Gai pada Kurenai Yuhi. Akankah Kurenai menerimanya, atau—"KURENAI ITU CALON ISTRIKU! KALAU BERCANDA HATI-HATI, YA!"/"Aku benci kalian semua!"/republish/edited/enjoy


**.**

**Maito Gai**

—**K+—**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**OOC, typo(s), abal, gaje, dll**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Broken Heart**

(republish + edited)

**.**

Gai melangkahkan kakinya menuju kedai ramen terkenal di seantro Konohagakure—Kedai Ramen Ichiraku. Wajahnya berkeringat, bibirnya bergetar, dan terkadang kakinya berhenti di tengah jalan, tiba-tiba berhenti bergerak. Jantungnya sudah melompat-lompat, berdebar dengan cepat seakan mau copot. Perasaannya kian tak menentu, dan rasanya dia ingin loncat ke jurang saking gugupnya.

Memang hiperbola, sih, tapi itulah yang dirasakan pria beralis super tebal ini. Bunga mawar yang berada di genggamannya juga ikut merasakan—sampai-sampai tangkainya jadi lemas.

Sesampainya di sana, dia melihat sesorang berambut hitam, ditemani oleh beberapa orang lain. Matanya membulat—tapi tidak sebulat murid kesayangannya—saat melihat rambut kehitaman itu diterpa angin pagi. _'Begitu menawan,'_ batinnya. Dengan wajah merah padam, dia maju selangkah. Kini jaraknya dengan punggung orang itu hanya tiga meter. Gugup, dia menelan ludah.

'_Ini saatnya.'_

"AKU SUKA KAMU!"

Hening sejenak. Bahkan angin sedari tadi berhembus juga ikut berhenti. Asuma, yang tengah duduk persis di depan Maito Gai, menoleh ke belakang. Begitu pula dengan Kurenai, dan beberapa orang lainnya yang tengah asyik makan ramen. Mereka semua melihat Gai dengan posisi membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat, persis seperti orang memberi hormat atau minta maaf. Salah satu dari mereka—setelah keluar dari situasi aneh yang dibuat Gai—angkat bicara.

"Kau bilang apa tadi?" tanya salah seorang dari mereka, dengan rambut kuning menyala, remaja _jinchuuriki_ bernama Uzumaki Naruto. Pipinya menggembung, mati-matian menahan tawa.

Gai belum mengubah posisinya. Dia tak ingin semua orang melihat wajahnya yang lebih merah dari Hinata saat melihat Naruto. "AKU SUKA KAMU!"

Asuma membeku. Lalu kemudian menatap Gai sejenak, lalu ke arah Kurenai, lalu kembali mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah Gai. "Kau menyukai—?"

Gai menegakkan badan. Mukanya benar-benar sudah seperti kepiting rebus. Sambil berjalan mendekat ke arah kedai, dalam hati dia terus-terusan melatih senyum "cling"-nya saat akan menyerahkan bunga mawarnya yang sudah lemas itu pada orang yang dia sukai. Ketika berada di hadapan orang itu, dia tersenyum dengan gaya khasnya.

Bunga mawar di tangannya, dia ulurkan ke hadapan orang itu. Katanya sambil tersenyum, "Aku menyukaimu. Maukah kau menerimaku?"

Asuma berdiri. Dia melihat mawar merah yang masih berada di genggaman Gai, lalu merebutnya. "Apa katamu?"

Gai mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, sementara Kurenai menarik napas.

"A-aku menyukai—"

"KURENAI ITU CALON ISTRIKU!" teriak Asuma, seraya merebut lalu membanting bunga mawar itu ke tanah. "KALAU BERCANDA HATI-HATI, YA!"

Giliran Gai yang membeku. "Apa—"

"SANA PERGI! GANGGU ORANG PACARAN SAJA!" usir Asuma. Dia melotot ke arah Gai dengan mata berapi-api. Lalu dia memandang ke seluruh orang di kedai dengan tatapan serupa. "Kalian semua, LANJUTKAN MAKAN!"

Gai masih belum konek dengan situasi. "Tapi—"

"MASIH DI SINI?" Asuma yang mau duduk langsung berdiri. Dia menatap Gai garang. "Kalau kau mau cari gara-gara, jangan di sini dan saat ini! Aku ini mau melamar Kurenai di sini! Jadi JANGAN RUSAK ACARAKU!"

Sekarang kesadarannya sudah kembali, seiring dengan wajahnya yang mulai merona merah. Matanya juga. Dia menatap Kurenai sejenak, lalu kembali ke arah Asuma. Bibirnya bergetar, dan kini satu-persatu air matanya jatuh ke pipi, tanah dan ke bunga yang mahkotanya sudah hancur itu. Sekarang rasanya dia benar-benar kepingin melompat ke jurang…

"Aku benci kalian semua!" teriak Gai sambil berlari dengan air mata yang saling berjatuhan. Sungguh indah, air matanya seakan berpendar ketika diterpa matahari sore, kontras dengan perasaannya yang begitu mendung—bahkan bisa dibilang, hujan badai tengah menimpa Maito Gai. "KALIAN BEGITU JAHAT!"

Sementara itu, orang-orang di kedai selain Asuma hanya terdiam. Salah satu dari mereka membuka suara.

"Aku bahkan belum menjawab pernyataannya…" desah Kurenai. Dia tertawa kecil. "Lucu."

"APA?" Asuma mengamuk—lagi. Wajahnya yang sudah cemberut, kembali seperti semula saat melihat senyum minta maaf dari Kurenai.

"Hahaha… jangan begitu, Asuma-_sensei_. Tapi kasihan juga, Gai-_sensei _itu. Ditolak oleh calon suami orang yang disukainya," komentar Naruto. Tawanya langsung meledak begitu ingat kejadian beberapa menit lalu. "Oh ya, Kakashi-_sensei_ kemana, ya? Bukannya dia bilang dia mau menraktirku?"

—"—

Satu jam kemudian…

"Sudahlah, jangan menangis seperti itu, Gai…" hibur Kakashi. "Bukankah aku sudah bilang padamu kalau Kurenai itu suka dengan seseorang?"

"Dia itu memang suka dengan seseorang, tapi kenapa kau tak bilang kalau ORANG ITU ADALAH ASUMA!" teriak Gai tak terima. Air matanya, ingus, bahkan hatinya juga meleleh saking kesal dan sedihnya. "Lagi pula, Asuma itu calon suaminya! _Calon suami_! Mana bisa _calon suami_ dibilang 'orang yang disukainya'? Kau jahat! KAU BENAR-BENAR KETERLALUAN!"

"Oke."

Kakashi sebenarnya ingin meninggalkan Gai menangis meraung-raung sendirian di pinggir jurang seperti sekarang, tapi dia takut kalau besok pagi dia mendengar kabar bahwa ada "seorang pria tak bernyawa ditemukan di dalam jurang dengan mata yang masih mengeluarkan air mata". Setelah menarik napas panjang, dia duduk di sebelah Gai, lalu berulang kali meminta maaf dan menghiburnya.

"Asal kau tak mengejar Yugao, aku akan membantumu mencari gadis lain, deh," kata Kakashi.

Gai menoleh. "Aku baru mau bilang kalau aku mau mendekati gadis itu! Huwaaaaa…" Dan jadilah seorang Maito Gai yang menangis karena patah hati—lagi, untuk hari ini dan beberapa waktu ke depan.

Kakashi tak mau ambil pusing lagi soal lelaki itu. Batinnya, paling tidak laki-laki alis tebal itu sudah diberi tahu.

.

Tamat… dengan sangat tidak elitnya (?)

.

.

.


End file.
